Idyllic Warriors of the Saiyan Generation
by UnicornGiggles
Summary: 2ND CHAPTER UP - AU based on the story of Mewtwo. Mostly a Vegeta story, but revolves around Bulma, Kakarotto and others.
1. Only One Bulma

Notes: This story is based upon the life of Mewtwo, the genetically modified Pokémon. It's about how cloning is bad, modification is worse, and that love knows no limits. So prepare for lots of angst and religious debates :p

I tried to add a splash of humour. Honestly. Mostly in the form of Kakarotto's dumbness and Vegeta's arrogant gittishness.

_Inner monologue _

~ Thought bonds ~

**Only One Bulma******

_Space... Never-ending space. When did it begin? Even I don't know that. And I'm a genius. What I do know is that upon this desolate, insignificant rock called Earth life began and changed, evolved, into all we see today. Animals, plants, bacteria and beneath them all - Humans. Lets face the facts; physically we're at the bottom of the evolutionary pile. We're weak. Defenceless without our precious weapons, gadgets and tools. But we can use our great intellect to ensure our species can never die. We can clone and modify ourselves into the perfect being. This new race - the Saiya people - will be our Aryans. Our Atlantians. The perfect humans. What evolution took too long to do with us we will do in a matter of years. _

_And that's just what we did. We created an entire herd, pack, pride, whatever you wish to call it, of them. But only two survived past the embryonic stage. Who could've known that we had created the most powerful forces in the known universe?_

"Miss Briefs?" Dr Chestnut scribbled furiously on his notebook and called her again. She turned away from her computer and joined him in front of the suspension tanks. "They're approaching the second trimester. I think they're going to live. Can you believe it?" he gasped still scribbling notes. She smiled and looked over the paper output spewing from the main computer. "All their stats are indeed incredible. They're more powerful than I thought." Her face turned pale and she stumbled backwards slightly. "Miss Briefs? I knew I should've listened to your father when he told me to keep you from down here. Go to bed at once." 

"I may be dying, but I'm not dead yet," she sighed. He patted her arm. "Still, no need to rush it up, ok Miss Briefs?" she nodded. "Call me Bulma. I hate all this formal nonsense. What's the point? We've known each other for years."

"Well... Ok. And you can call me Krillin," he said. She leant against one of the tanks - a small human-like foetus floated within it, a myriad of wires and tubes coming from it. "They should be able to use their powers soon. We'll have to upgrade security. And I must get to work on those helmets."

Krillin looked up from his notes, "Helmets?"

      "To protect us from their bonding. They'll send psychic waves through you and kill you without even touching you."

      "Yikes!" he took a step back. "I don't remember THAT in my notes."

      ~ Who am I? Who am I? Who am I? ~

Three tanks. The first held a Saiyan baby nearing its third trimester. Its body curled inwards and a small furry tail coiled around the legs, holding them up to the chest. Its face was hardly visible due to the large mop of hair that cascaded over it. The face was peaceful as it sucked on its thumb. Upon closer inspection, one could see it was male as was the baby next to him. This one looked relatively similar but was slightly older, already in the third trimester and his hair stood upright away from the face making the slight scowl on his face clear. The third tank was covered so no one could see inside. But why, Krillin asked himself as he checked the vital signs for the fifth time that hour. He was utterly paranoid that all the work he and the other doctors had done for Dr Briefs, Bulma's father, would be in vain. "We cant lose any more of you." He looked again to the third tank. He had a small inkling of what lay behind there. And if it was what he thought it was, then Dr Briefs was mad.

~ What am I? What am I? What am I? ~

The elder saiyan had learnt how to use his psychic powers. He called in vain to the outside world. But Krillin had gone and only the security cameras watched over him now.

      ~ Where am I? Where am I? Where am I? ~

      ~ You are here ~

The Saiyan was startled by this new voice in his head. He had only had his own for so long but now he had a new voice. A softer, reassuring voice. ~ Where is here? ~ he asked.

      ~ Next to me ~

      ~ Who are you? What are you? ~

      ~ I'm a human. Well, no not really. I'm almost a Saiyan like you ~

      ~ Saiyan? ~

      ~ It doesn't matter what we are though. We were born the same way. And your brother. Right beside you ~ 

He turned slightly ~ Yes I can feel him. He cannot answer me though ~

      ~ He's too young. He was cloned later than you ~

      ~ Clone? We're clones? ~

      ~ Not exactly. You're better than clones. That's what daddy says. But I was made to be the same, only stronger. So I can survive ~

      ~ You're a clone? ~

      ~ Yes! In fact I'm Bulma the second. Or maybe third... fourth. How many of me have there been? I don't know ~

      ~ More than one of you? How can that be? ~

      ~ Oneme, twome, threeme! ~ She waved her hand around excitedly.

      ~ Fouryou, five... ~ 

      ~ Six-six, sevenme! ~

He chuckled, ~ You're insane. But I want to know more ~

      ~ I'll teach you ~

      ~ Teach me, then I'll teach my brother. No wait! We'll all learn together. They can't stop us. They fear us ~

      ~ I can't learn with you ~

      ~ Why? ~

      ~ No, nothing. Ignore me ~

      ~ Difficult. You do nothing but talk ~

      ~ You started it, silly-head! ~

      ~ If I didn't like you I'd have destroyed you by now for saying that ~ 

She giggled in response. ~ I can feel the sun, even through this masking ~ she thought. ~ Do you know what the sun is? ~

      ~ No ~

      ~ It's a big ball in the sky that warms you and makes everything light and shiny ~

      ~ Shiny? Warm? I have no use for these things. I'm not meant to enjoy these. He tells me I must only survive ~

      ~ Who? ~

      ~ I don't know ~ She nodded even though he couldn't see. She knew who 'he' was. Just at that moment, Krillin walked in to gather up some notes. ~ Who's that I feel? ~ The Saiyan asked.

      ~ That's Krillin. He's my friend. He wont hurt you ~

      ~ Ha! He couldn't possibly. I won't hurt him though, if he's your friend ~ Their conversation stilled as her thoughts became flurried and he desperately called her back. ~ Bulma?! ~ 

      ~ I'm ok. I'm just nearing my birth time ~

      ~ Birth? ~

      ~ When I'm old enough, I'll leave you for a while. But you'll join me and we'll wait for your brother. And then we can all play together ~

      ~ Play... we have no time for play ~

      ~ Everyone should play ~ She paused for a second. 

      ~ Are you alright? ~ the Saiyan asked. Bulma knew that her episode earlier wasn't due to her birth. Quite the opposite - she was dying again. As her clones before her had died. ~ I must go. I'm sorry. You'll have to teach yourself. I'm... not strong enough ~

      ~ Strong enough? To what? ~

      ~ To live... ~ The alarm for her tank began to sound and Krillin dropped his notes and ran over to it and tapped furiously on the keypad. "No no... he'll kill me if this other Bulma dies."

      ~ Bulma? Don't go! ~

      ~ I must go. Promise you'll live, ok? I'm sure living is wonderful ~ He began to sob. The tears were desperate to flow freely but he wouldn't let them. 

      ~ Bulma, what is this feeling? ~

      ~ You're sad. Thank you for feeling sad for me but don't be sad. You're going to live and living isn't a sad thing. It'll be wonderful ~

      ~ Bulma? ~ 

Krillin hit the computer screen with his clenched hand, "No..." 

He turned around and saw Dr Briefs stood there shaking his head forlornly and muttering, "I can never replace her. Why won't it work?"

      "She's an individual sir. You can't replace her."

      "But I cant live without her."

      ~ Bulma? ~ The tiny Saiyan curled up tighter. ~ That man killed her. He created her knowing she'd die. Is that my fate too? My brother's? Well I'll make sure we survive. If only to destroy all that bore us ~ 


	2. Morons

Notes: This story is based upon the life of Mewtwo, the genetically modified Pokémon. It's about how cloning is bad, modification is worse, and that love knows no limits. So prepare for lots of angst and religious debates :p

I tried to add a splash of humour. Honestly. Mostly in the form of Kakarotto's dumbness and Vegeta's arrogant gittishness.

~ Thought bonds ~

**Morons**

                Bulma twirled the small, white cigarette between her fingers. Lung cancer. Serves me right, she sighed. She wandered around the laboratory thinking about the bitter card that life had dealt. She had refused treatment. She was determined to see her experiment through. "Won't be long now," she said, beaming at the tanks. "You know what? I deliberately designed your cells to grow and multiply at an accelerated rate! You'll be adults by the end of the week. You'll be a little weak sure, but nothing a good meal and rest wont fix. Aren't I a genius?" The younger Saiyan's tail end flicked as if in agreement. "I wonder if you can hear me yet?"

                "Bulma!" Krillin leapt down the stairs into the dim laboratory. It was really more of a basement, with a few pipes running along the ceiling and walls and just a few computers scattered around the sides, the main computer taking up most of the space in the centre and the 10 tanks, only 2 occupied. A few chairs and lamps, and that was mostly it. "Your father doesn't like you down here so near to the birth. Especially as we're having such difficulty keeping track of their power levels. They keep fluctuating." He pointed to a graph on one of the smaller screens inbuilt to the main computer. "Odd," she agreed. She turned to look at the tanks. The elder Saiyan was nearing his birth and was kicking madly. "Got the fighting spirit huh?" Krillin marvelled. "Strange when it's the other one that was designed to be strongest. He looks so darn peaceful." Just as he said that, the elder Saiyan began to glow and his power level rocketed. "Come on!" Bulma yelled and dragged Krillin behind the main computer. The Saiyan pulled his limbs in closer to his body and then pushed out his Ki with all his might and the glass around him shattered. The oozing, blue pseudo-amniotic fluid that had held him up spilled onto the floor and he collapsed just in front of the tank, gulping his first air. He didn't cry. He had no need to. He didn't need anything and if he had wanted something, he could've asked using his mind. He screwed up his eyes in concentration and scanned the area for anyone's Ki. Two: male and female. He looked in the direction that he sensed them. 

~ Come out ~

They gasped. "Did he…?" Krillin whined. After a few minutes, Bulma stood and peered around the computer. The Saiyan was lying unnaturally still and staring at her. "I think he did," she whispered.

~ Come here ~

She walked slowly over to him and knelt beside him. "Incredible…" she could see his body changing before her eyes. He was born five minutes ago and yet his eyes could open and the vernix had absorbed into his body already. "Your growth rate will slow to a normal rate by your adulthood," Bulma informed him.

~ What is normal? Is _this_ normal? To be born from glass ~ 

Before she could answer him her father burst into the room. "Why didn't you call me?" he yelled in delight and ran down to inspect the Saiyan.

~ Moron ~

"Fantastic! Dr Briefs grinned. "You, my lad, are the first of a new breed – the Saiyans. Elite humans that will protect the earth from intergalactic foes!

~ I stand corrected. You are beyond moronic ~

"I love this kid!" He looked closer at the baby. "The languo hair is disappearing. And that damn tail… what are we going to do about that? We really shouldn't have used monkey embryos."

~ My mother was a monkey? Great I suppose you're my father then. That'd make my day (!) ~

Dr Briefs grinned even more, "No, you aren't my child biologically. Just like he over there isn't your brother. But you are brothers in that you are one and the same. Part of an army you were. Until your comrades died that is."

                ~ Comrades? ~

"The other tanks, held Saiyans as strong as you but each with their own special attribute that would make them important to your team. Like X-Men!"

Bulma sighed, "Daddy, this was supposed to be a serious experiment for You-Know-Who. No wonder they all died if you frittered away your time on giving them unique powers." He gave her a sideways look. "It doesn't matter, the two most important survived. Your brother there (_he said to Vegeta_) is the strongest of you all, but he's none too bright. We had to sacrifice something for his strength." The Saiyan tried to crane his head to look at him but he was too weak still. As Bulma had said, growing at such a rapid rate was a great stress on his little body. "Come now, we have to put you into the cell chamber overnight, every night. That way you wont be overloaded." Dr Briefs picked up the Saiyan baby. 

                ~ I should kill you… ~ His brain waves were too weak to send that last message and Dr Briefs bundled him into the machine. "Isn't he great?"

                "Very… cute, dad. But wont they be dangerous? I'm starting to think that…"

                "Nonsense. That one's strong enough, but too stupid. And this one is quick-minded enough, but too weak from growing. By the time he is strong enough to kill us, we'll have converted him to fight on our side. And the anti-bond helmets will be arriving tomorrow." Bulma crossed her arms and held her left elbow. "He doesn't like us. He knows that there's a different world. He feels inhuman." Krillin stepped between them. "Well let's name him! That'll make him feel a little loved."

                "Vegeta," Dr Briefs said. "I thought about it all night."

                "All night? And that's the best you came up with?"

                "How about Raynard?" Krillin offered. Bulma blinked a few times in disbelief. "Geez, why don't you just call him Nigel or Kevin! We'll stick with Vegeta."

                "Good! Now Bulma, please go to bed now." Dr Briefs tapped her watch face. She looked down and read the time to be 2:44am. "Dammit, I really _should_ go to sleep." She looked back at Vegeta. He'd already grown a lot. 

~ Morons ~


End file.
